


i want something everybody will see

by espousingQuill



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Bruises, M/M, Marking, Scars, future d/s, souji's like welp, yosuke wants to be owned p much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espousingQuill/pseuds/espousingQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji isn't as careful as he thinks he is in the TV. Somebody discreetly starts to take notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It starts early.

Izanagi is unstable at first, because Souji is unstable at first. The first Zio goes everywhere, and Teddie conveniently decides that yes, this is the _perfect_ time to use Yosuke as a human shield. So Yosuke gets a bit of a scar, and even though it looks awesome as hell according to him, Souji still freaks out when they get back to Junes. After about a million healing spells, the scar isn’t _quite_ as purple, but it’s there. At the time, Yosuke supposes it’s because it’s his first battle scar. 

“I didn’t think my persona was that powerful…” Souji says, gazing at his hand as if it’s on fire.

Then Yosuke goes home. The electricity fell right onto his wrist, and the scar isn’t exactly bolt-shaped. It looks like...if veins went wrong, that’s what he thinks. Of course he can’t stop looking at it, he got it in the TV world, what’s not to look at? 

So before bed it’s perfectly understandable why he has this one strange, little thought. He’s putting on a pajama shirt (it’s unseasonably cold, great timing, he thinks) and he’s tugging his hand through the hole that might be a bit too tight, but he won’t be picky, and he looks at the scar and thinks _That’s Souji’s wrist._ Which is silly because of course it isn’t, but that night and the day after he can’t stop squeezing and touching it, because it doesn’t feel like it belongs to him entirely anymore.

In the castle, he actually fights with Souji. He fights a lot, so much that when they exit the TV for the third day in a row, Yosuke cracks his back and hears three distinct popping sounds, and he isn’t even surprised, not really. He almost falls down he’s so tired, and Souji grabs his arm a little too rough, and there’s tiny red fingernail marks in the crook of his elbow, because of course Souji is too busy to clip them. So he wears a short-sleeved shirt the next day and shows them to Chie.

“I’ve been fighting hard, see?” He gestures in what he hopes is a martyr-like fashion.

Chie isn’t impressed in her forlorn state. “You’re not even thinking of Yukiko. All you care about is beating up the bad guys and looking cool! Don’t you even care about saving her?” Her voice has been cracking all day, and now is no exception.

And ouch, because maybe that’s a little true. Chie’s crying a little now. Yosuke edges out, and keeps the marks to himself.

At 4 AM that night he’s still up with paranoid, usual nighttime thoughts. He thinks to himself _This arm is his now. He’s claimed it. He did it on purpose_ , because of course he’s disturbed. Of course this is just another facet in his endless cycle of disappointing himself and others. But… _He chose the same spot. He doesn’t grab the others like that. He’s reassuring me, telling me he’s there even though he isn’t...physically, or whatever. I…._

Yosuke doesn’t know what to think, and his hand ends up aimlessly wandering over his hair. And because he’s already stupid enough, he turns to the hand and imagines it with Souji’s eyes, sharp and kind and containing so much more than his own, and whispers _are you watching me?_


	2. Chapter 2

One thing that must be understood is that Yosuke Hanamura, despite however much machismo he might put up, is most definitely a teenage boy, and comes with all the gnarly bits of adolescence that anybody else does. He loves the days when he gets off work before his parents are home, loves taking absolute mountains of food into his bedroom (despite being told explicitly Not to Do That), and he especially loves jacking off with nobody there to interrupt him. When he’s confused about college, or his parents, or his future, or god forbid his own sad lonely state, Yosuke punches his pillow so hard he’s had to replace it out of his own pocket money several times. And of course, when he decides to try hard, he tries harder than anybody.

A teenage mental state is that of a ragdoll, being tossed between impulse and expectation. And with somebody like Yosuke, he gets fucking wrecked by this tidal wave. It’s a lot of philosophical bullshit, but Yosuke thinks of himself sometimes like an apple in an ocean of adolescent sweat and pheromones. And it pulls at him. Hard. Trying to gain the acceptance of his peers, the pride of his parents, yet retain his own finely-aged set of morals...it’s nearly impossible and it makes him feel stretched out. It’s like this all the time.

Except, of course when he’s fighting with Souji. Last night they were fighting low-power Shadows to help Yukiko gain some more combat sense. Yosuke had definitely, totally stopped thinking about his arm and gray eyes and whatever else nonsense his sleep deprived brain had accidentally thrown his way. It wasn’t a big deal. Yukiko got confident. They kept going up and up and up. Some monster they hadn’t fought was apparently in need of a “good ol’ one-two paw!” according to Teddy. It was all going well and the shadow was almost dead- and then it went on a rampage and Souji was going to get hurt and _well_ , Yosuke couldn’t have that. So he took the hit, and woke up sometime later, still in the castle but being revived by Yukiko.

Souji had been worried, thought that was incredibly brave but reckless of him. Yosuke had just waved him off, and told him he felt fine now, actually even better than before. And it was true. Seeing Souji’s perfect unmarred face, and knowing that he saved him, that Yosuke could help him to such a degree- it made him feel needed. _Wanted_ , even. He fought like a champ until they reached a treasure chest and Souji decided to call it a night.

It doesn’t even occur to him how good and unpressured he felt until he wakes up the next morning and looks at his backpack and feels a dread spread over him- one he hasn’t stopped feeling in a very, very long time. It’s as if when he was fighting for Souji, when he was protecting him, he only had one item on his to-do list. And it was embossed in gold. _Make him happy._

Yosuke slithers back into bed and stifles a groan. He’s overthinking things again. Souji’s probably just...really motivational is all. Yeah. That’s it.

He can still feel an ache in his right shoulder where the shadow ended up tearing instead of Souji’s throat, and it makes him shiver hard. Yosuke swallows, and tries to think of nothing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so....i'm back. got some inspiration. persona 5 is amazing.
> 
> ...enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> hey so i haven't written a fic in like 1864656473 years, so if you go on my profile they're all going to be pretty shitty. but uh i'll stick with this one, so check it out bc it's going to be cool. also if you want to message me about uh....idk man whatever just go to whatsortoftimedoyoucallthis.tumblr.com


End file.
